The present invention relates to vehicle display systems, and more particularly concerns an improved combination of message display and brake light.
Recent improvements in brake lights for automobiles and other motor vehicles include the addition of an eye level light mounted within the automobile passenger compartment on a back shelf or on or near a trunk lid or roof of the vehicle. Some of these brake lights, when activated, will display the words "Stop" or an equivalent, but all provide a lighted display only when the brake is applied. There also have been provided vehicle display signs that form a message display that can be seen from a following vehicle. However, these display signs, at best, interfere with display of stop signals provided by the standard brake lights, which are not connected with the message displays. In fact, the presence of such lighted message displays may actually distract a following driver and decrease effectivity of the conventional vehicle stop light system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination of vehicle display and brake light system which avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.